Preparado para perder
by Arkeiel
Summary: Entonces todo vino a mí, como una visión, como una película que no quieres ver y no puedes despegar tu mirada de ella; una a una, las imágenes que había guardado en mi mente y mi corazón, se habían convertido en una burla en medio de la oscuridad... Algo tan abstracto me es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, especialmente, cuando ya conozco los riesgos. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador es Thomas Astruc.**

No soy un experto en el _amor_.

Soy hábil con mis manos, soy creativo e ingenioso, soy inteligente, culto y refinado, soy una persona que cree firmemente en los límites, pero también en que hay barreras más allá de la imaginación humana, que se forman, rompen y transforman en un parpadear de ojos. He estudiado mi alrededor, soy capaz de predecir, incluso, el actuar de las personas, descifrar sus mentes y personalidades, usar eso a mi favor, una de las ventajas de la manipulación es que te da el poder de ser y hacer a tu antojo. Es sobre esta convicción que he logrado construir un imperio, un nombre que resuena en los oídos de las personas, ciudades y países como aquel que puede lograr lo que sea, que tiene uno de los cientos de mundos en sus manos, siendo capaz de llegar a horizontes donde muchos únicamente sueñan, quizás más allá. Dinero, magnificencia, categoría, prestigio, orgullo, gente dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mí y darme cualquier cosa para cumplir con mis expectativas. Esa ha sido mi vida.

La seguridad de lo material por sobre mis propios sentimientos, era y ha sido mi escudo ante la adversidad, quizá porque no tuve algo más que me diera esa sensación de estabilidad durante mi desarrollo, o fuese mi propio modo de enfrentarme ante el miedo de la soledad; de cualquier forma, el _amor_ nunca fue una prioridad. Hasta ahí terminaba mi horizonte, hasta ahí llegaba mi capacidad y mi poder, fuera de esa línea imaginaria estaba lo desconocido, lo que quienes soñaban despiertos anhelaban, mientras yo me encontraba reacio a vivir.

Sin embargo, el camino de la vida es muy largo, lleno de sorpresas que por más que intentes prevenir, te alcanzan y te golpean donde menos lo esperas. Si eres lo suficientemente valiente, pueden fortalecer cada parte de ti y transformarte por completo a un ser que jamás te creíste capaz de conocer; pero si no estás preparado, como yo no lo estaba, te rompen en pedazos, destruyendo el mundo que conocías para darle paso a una permanente oscuridad, un constante miedo y sentido de insuficiencia, impotencia e inutilidad.

Conocí al _amor_ de mi vida, dejé todo aquello en lo que creía para dar paso a la incertidumbre, me creí lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que fuera, mientras estuviera a su lado. Formamos un hogar, una familia, lo único que le hacía falta a mi _perfecta_ vida, a mis logros, a mi mundo. Finalmente estaba listo para tenerlo todo, para llenar mis oídos de risas, mis manos de caricias, mis labios de palabras dulces y besos, mis ojos de imágenes que quedarían grabadas en mi memoria hasta el día de mi muerte, mi corazón de la calidez que no me permití sentir antes, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Sí, me había preparado para dar y recibir, vivir, ser finalmente feliz.

Pero no estaba preparado para perder.

Para extrañar.

Para sentirme más débil de lo que me había sentido en mi vida.

Más inútil.

Más incompetente.

Más solo.

Entonces todo vino a mí, como una visión, como una película que no quieres ver y no puedes despegar tu mirada de ella; una a una, las imágenes que había guardado en mi mente y mi corazón, las risas se habían convertido en una burla en medio de la oscuridad, un recordatorio constante de lo ingenuo que fui, al pensar que podía tenerlo para siempre. Mis manos ardían, cada recuerdo de una caricia me quemaba hasta lo más profundo, mis labios temblaban y juro que dolían, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada que intentaba sonreír era como si alguien desgarrara mi piel y la hiciera pedazos. Me había congelado, ahora era alguien que hacía las cosas mecánicamente, eliminando los pensamientos, evitando las emociones, dejando de lado la humanidad.

Vivía mi día a día de esta forma hasta una tarde de invierno, donde aquel fruto del _amor_ que sentí, se acercó hacia mí, con la cabeza baja, como siempre que hablaba conmigo, intentando no verme a los ojos, hablando tan quedo que me tomó toda mi concentración poder escuchar y entender sus palabras. No recuerdo lo que dijo, probablemente quería pedirme algo, pero mi mente se perdía en su imagen, su cabello rubio, como el de _ella_ , sus ojos verdes, como los _suyos_ , cada uno de sus gestos y su timidez, la forma como parecía tan ajeno a mí, tan lejano y frágil que no podría si quiera acercarme sin tener miedo de romperlo; no ayudaba el que me tuviera tanto miedo, no ayudaba el que yo no pudiera dirigirme a él con el cariño y la comprensión que ella tenía y que yo no aprendí a dar.

Se fue de mi oficina tan rápido como entró, murmurando algo incomprensible hacia su hombro, como si hablara con alguien que no estaba ahí, quizá la sombra de lo que creyó era su padre. Nunca lo sabré.

Fue ahí donde lo entendí plenamente, donde se hizo más claro que nunca.

Sabía lo que pensaba de mí, lo que todos pensaban, podía verlo en sus rostros, escucharlo en sus voces, aquellas que se escondían en las sombras murmurando para que yo no entendiera lo que decían, pero lo hacía. Ellos pensaban que _no_ _lo_ _amaba_ , que no podía sentir _amor_ , por él o por nada que no fuera mi fortuna y mi prestigio. Y aunque yo no pueda explicarles, hacerles ver su equivocación o hacerme ver la mía, por propia cobardía, cada que lo veo, simplemente lo sé.

Me duele.

No es un modelo más, aunque sea alguien utilizado para mi publicidad; no es un empleado, a pesar de que trabaje para mi empresa; no es un huésped en mi casa, a pesar de tener una habitación en ella, a la que casi nunca entro; no es mi propiedad, aunque admito que está bajo mi control.

Es mi hijo.

La sola palabra me carcome por dentro, la sola idea de que es parte de mí y parte de _ella_ , uniendo lo mejor de ambos, de lo que fuimos, para mi fortuna (y desdicha) tiene más de ella que de mí, haciéndome recordar cada día quién de los dos era el que valía la pena en la relación. Ella era perfecta y él es su vivo retrato, _la imagen de la perfección_ , esa sonrisa que apenas puedo ver, desde que se fue; ese cabello de oro que brilla aún más en la luz, la luz que casi no le permito ver, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si dejo que se aleje de mí más de lo debido, más de lo que puedo soportar; esos hermosos ojos verdes, que me ven fijamente, pero sin el brillo de ilusión y alegría que ella poseía.

Parece tan herido como yo, quizá más, dado que no le soy útil para confortar a su corazón. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo llenar su vacío, no soy el hombre fuerte y valiente que aparento, el ser poderoso que con tronar los dedos consigue lo que quiere del mundo y de las personas en él. Verlo me duele, los recuerdos me invaden de inmediato, el sentimiento me quema profundamente y, aun así, no puedo despegar mi vista de su imagen.

Observándolo de lejos, procurando que ningún contacto se dé entre los dos, a no ser considerado realmente necesario, manteniéndolo ocupado, llenando su agenda de responsabilidades (a veces absurdas), que son tediosas y laboriosas para un adolescente, un simple niño que debería dedicarse a soñar y expandir sus horizontes, como alguna vez yo lo hice, como alguna vez creí que hacía. Empujándolo a no esperar nada de mí, controlando su mundo para tenerlo resguardado, intocable, inaccesible a los demás.

Pero más que todo.

Mantenerlo a salvo de _mí_.

De lo que me destruyó.

El _amor_.

Algo tan abstracto me es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, especialmente, cuando ya conozco los riesgos.

Yo no soy eterno, no siempre estaré ahí para protegerlo y cada vez que me doy cuenta, la vida avanza rápidamente y yo no puedo hacer nada para parar, no está bajo mi control, puedo controlar su tiempo, pero no su corazón. En algún momento se dará cuenta de ello y lo seguirá, a dónde lo lleve, a sus sentimientos, a sus emociones, a arriesgar todo y a todos por aquello en lo que cree, por aquello que _ama_.

Mientras eso pasa, seré egoísta, seré estúpido, seré insensato. Lo llenaré de cosas materiales, de los mejores maestros, de la mejor protección, de la mejor vida que el dinero pueda comprar. Porque esa es la única forma que conozco de _amar_. Le daré las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir y, así, cuando esté listo, podrá emprender su propio camino y olvidar toda su desdicha, dejando de lado los malos recuerdos que yo ocasioné, las cosas malas que no pude evitar que pasaran.

Porque yo ya _amé_ , increíble y profundamente a alguien que se fue, preparándome ahora, consciente e inconscientemente, para perder a alguien que pronto se irá.

Mi _amado_ hijo, Adrien.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, este es mi primer fic dentro del mundo de Miraculous Ladybug, soy más una lectora que una escritora, pero creí necesario dejar salir algo de mis sentimientos e ideas sobre la familia Agreste, en un one-shot.**

 **He leído una infinidad de historias sobre estos personajes en particular, esencialmente de Gabriel, como un villano sin corazón que apenas pone atención a su hijo y piensa únicamente en sí mismo, provocando dolor a su paso.**

 **Pero yo no vi eso en la serie, recuerdo vívidamente su mirada cuando veía las fotos de Adrien en una de las paredes de su casa, llamándolo la** _ **imagen de la perfección**_ **; cuando lo abrazó con un rostro que solo reflejaba angustia tras pensar en que algo pudo haber pasado a alguno de los dos; su sobre protección ante el mundo que rodea a su hijo.**

 **Y así nació mi inspiración.**

 **Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si no, también se vale.**


End file.
